dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Christhewalrus
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Selina Kyle! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! MakeShift (talk) 22:11, October 7, 2019 (UTC) STOP VANDALISING You were right about my talk comment, not about the way you did it without giving a reason. Now stop vandalising the articles as I already told you --ElChOrC (talk) 04:25, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Deleting user talk page?? Big 'no-no' Since when are people allowed to hide their misdoings? As for asking the admin, I've already asked them to check on your systematic contribution erasing, because it's 90% of what you do, even before you started vandalising Stop trying to erase the trace of your valadism Dude, drop it already ElChOrC (talk) 01:49, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey there, I'd ask that in future you go about mass-reverting edits with a bit more class. While I agree LGBT+ characters don't necessarily need to be categorised, the fact that you just went and changed them all with no discussion, as should've been done, as well as removing talk page messages, which should not be done, makes it seem as if you simply have no respect for common decency, or best practice. Consider this a warning, as we all want to edit in peace. —MakeShift (talk · ) 02:36, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Response Pardon me if this sounds rude but did you happen to actually read what that user put on the talk page for Etta Candy? It was a rant about the "blackification" and "gayification" of the character and that's not (to my understanding) what the talk pages are for because they are supposed to be places to discuss changes to articles, not to rant about political issues. I also tried explaining to the user that we don't categorize sexuality but they would only keep calling me a vandal when really they were the "vandals" so there was little I could do. If you ask me I handled was very "decent" because I had messaged you previously and got no response, so I did my best to keep it under control. So sorry that reverting BLATANT vandalism and sending messages to the user explaining why (and using edit summaries as well) his/her edits weren't needed was "grossly negligent". Have the NICEST day :) RE: Response I've already gave you the right about the talk page (but you deleted it; don't worry, it's up there again), yet you didn't give reasons for your deletion. Had you done so, nothing of this would've happened. There's a reason why, when undoing changes, you have a summary box to fill. I checked your "contributions." You barely even try to justify your actions, which are, in most cases, deletions of someone else's contributions (this is what MakeShift means with "mass-reverting edits"). As for your alleged "messages to the user" (more like threats, actually) and your edit summaries, they all came after I''' told '''you to stop. Don't act all white-knighty and acknowledge the misdoings you keep trying to hide. This talk is not yours It belongs to the wiki. Tampering with it is vandalism. Quit it. Stop vandalising my user page Admin has already been warned -- ElChOrC (talk) 03:21, December 22, 2019 (UTC)